1976 Piston Cup Season
The 1976 Piston Cup Season was the 26th season of Brandon Eggers' History of the Piston Cup. The season was won by Randy Lawson. Randy didn't win any of the three races to win the Triple Crown (Brickyard 400, Florida 500 or Calladega 500), because he was doing worse than he did before. The season was also pretty infamous for THREE historic races. The Tailgator 400 in which Randy Lawson wins over Strip Weathers by 2.5 millimeters, the Darlington 350 in which Harold Axel insulted Trent Spark while pitting and was forced to retire and the Memphis 400 in which Gordon Tireson had a crash in which he hit the wall at 32G force and skipped two races. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Earl Grease Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Lightyear 3 - Barry Motorball IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Oxnard 12 - Brad Gonzalez Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Bill Brady Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - Jerry Mint (Last Season) Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Strip Weathers Oliver House 45 - Tyler Comet (Rookie) Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Gordon Tireson Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev Corrosion Seal 57 - Alloy Wilson Octane Gain 58 - Bernie Simpson Vitoline 61 - Bobby Carsac RPM 64 - Don Chapcar N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Rev N Go 73 - Kelly Pistoncar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers (Last Season) Retread 79 - Warren Carr Shiny Wax 82 - Louise Nash (Last Season) Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Bill Racelott (Rookie) Tach-O-Mint 101 - Trick Guzzler (Last Season) Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel (Rookie) Racing Schedule # Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Bobby Carsac # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Don Chapcar # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Mario Andretti # Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks # Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson # Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson # Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Winner:Strip Weathers # Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Don Chapcar # Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Bill Brady # JLP 400 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Randy Lawson # N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Bobby Carsac # Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson # Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Mario Andretti # Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Louise Nash # Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Bernie Simpson # Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar # Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar # Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Tyler Comet # Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Bernie Simpson # Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti # Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Randy Lawson # Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Strip Weathers # Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Bill Racelott # Easy Idle 500 at Richmond Winner:Don Chapcar # Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Ronald Oaks # Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Bobby Carsac # Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Earl Grease # Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Strip Weathers # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Randy Lawson # Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Randy Lawson # Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Louise Nash # Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Randy Lawson # Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Bill Racelott (Randy Lawson is the Champion) Final Standings ##92 Randy Lawson Wins:9 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##64 Don Chapcar Wins:6 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##43 Strip Weathers Wins:4 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##61 Bobby Carsac Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##51 Ronald Oaks Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##11 Mario Andretti Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##82 Louise Nash Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##74 Slide Powers Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##93 Bill Racelott Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##58 Bernie Simpson Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##442 Harold Axel Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##56 Thomas Tanrev Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##01 Earl Grease Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##34 Jerry Mint Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##48 Martin Power Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##33 Bill Brady Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##101 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##45 Tyler Comet Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##73 Kelly Pistoncar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##36 Dick Miller Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##57 Alloy Wilson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##28 Andrew Axler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##12 Brad Gonzalez Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##68 Ron Pitcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##70 Rev Pitcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##79 Warren Carr Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##3 Barry Motorball Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##52 Gordon Tireson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##90 James Robson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons